The Amazing Spider-man
by SuperChuckles1401
Summary: Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive Spider, and starts experiencing some strange things. Could these new powers be a blessing, or a curse? If there's one thing we do know, it's that with great power comes great responsibility. I went ahead and rated it T because once the fighting starts it will be T rated.
1. The origin story 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a Fan-Fic, so please make sure to review it and tell me if you like it or not. I am going to try to have a chapter out every week but when school starts back it will probably be like every month. I will try to keep the chapters at a good length. Enjoy!**

"Peter wake up." He heard his Aunt yell. Peter leaped out of bed. He was actually excited about today. The twelfth grade class was going on a field trip to Oscorp, and Peter did not want to be late to that.

"Coming Aunt May!" Peter yelled back. Peter raced down the stairs where he saw Uncle Ben sitting across from Aunt May at the table. It seemed like only yesterday he was starting high school, and the two of them sitting in the exact same spot getting ready to drive him to school. Peters's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come on in Harry." Said Uncle ben, "Honestly I don't know why that boy even knocks anymore."

"It's a sign of respect." Peter joked, as Harry walked through the door.

"No." Harry replied, "I just do it to annoy you." As Harry finished he looked directly at Ben, and then all of them started laughing.

"So are you ready to go Petey?" Harry asked. Petey, that had been Harry's nickname for Peter ever since they met all those years ago.

"Yea, one sec. Let me grab some breakfast, then I'll be ready." Peter headed over to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. "You want anything, Harry?"

"Some orange juice would be good." Harry replied.

Peter grabbed a bottle of OJ and threw to Harry. Harry just barely was able to grab it before it hit the floor. Peter walked over to the cabinet that held the utensils, grabbed a spoon, and walked to the door. Harry got up and walked over to the door.

"I'm gonna head to the car I'll wait for you outside Petey." Harry said as he opened his OJ, then he walked outside.

Peter scarfed down his yogurt, headed to the door and, with a mouth full of yogurt, said, "Bye guys, see you tonight. I have a study date with Gwen, and I don't know how long that will take."

Peter smiled, just like he always did when he thought about Gwen. Aunt May seemed to notice. "Just remember Peter." She smirked, "Nothing good ever happens after midnight."

Peter grinned, and headed out the door. He looked and saw Harry sitting in his car waiting for him. Peter couldn't help but think about how much he loved his life right now. He hoped it would stay like this forever, or at least this last year before he got to college. The truth was he didn't know what was going to happen after high school. He couldn't stand the thought of going to a different school then Gwen. They had been together through so much, and he wasn't gonna let anything stop them from spending the rest of their life together. No! He made a silent vow that he would never fail Gwen Stacy. Little did he know that in time it would seem like the whole world would try to separate the two of them.

 **So there you have it folks chapter one of the Amazing Spider-man. Again, please leave reviews telling me how you liked. If you couldn't tell by now all of the Author notes are going to be in bold. The origin story will probably take me another 4-5 chapters to finish. Hopefully my next chapter will come out about a week from now, but until then, bye!**


	2. The origin story 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I apologize that it was so short. Hopefully I will be able to write a longer chapter this time. Anyway enough out of me, let's get on with the story**

Everything went downhill after they pulled out of Peter's driveway. About halfway to school Harry's car got a flat, so they had to walk the rest of the way. Then, as if the day couldn't get any worse. Right as Peter was walking in the door to the school, Flash Thompson slammed him into the first locker he could find. He slammed him so hard that when Flash grabbed Peter off of the locker and through him on the ground, there was a body shaped dent in it.

"Come on Flash." Peter croaked, "We're seniors in high school and you continue to pound the living crap out of me everyday. Don't you think that's a little immature?"

Flash grabbed Peter off the ground so that he was staring into his eyes "If you call me immature one more time I'll-"

"You'll what?" said a voice from behind Flash. Peter knew instantly who it was, and he was grateful she was helping him, but it all just felt wrong. Like he should be the one saving her from an oversized human.

Flash never had the chance to turn completely around to see who it was. As he had turned about ninety degrees, he was cold-cocked by none other than the amazing Gwen Stacy. Luckily no one but the weird janitor had been around to see it happen, and they knew he wouldn't say anything.

"Oh look if it isn't my knight in shining armor." Peter joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Gwen laughed, "By the looks of it I arrived just in time."

"I had it all under control. Now let's hurry we do not want to be late for the bus going over to Oscorp."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Peter and Gwen got off the bus, they were met by a very sweaty, very out of breath Harry.

"Where were you?" Peter asked, "Right before we walked in the door to school you just disappeared. You missed probably the best thing Gwen has ever done before. She knocked Flash out with one punch!"

"Sorry Petey." Harry said solemnly, "I remembered that I left my backpack in the car, than by the time I made it there I got an alert saying I only had five minutes until the bus left for Oscorp. So I figured I might as well just run to Oscorp. It was only about a ten minute jog from where the car broke down."

"You jogged all the way here?" Peter asked with a look of shock on his face. In all the years he'd known Harry, neither one of them had been very athletic.

"Don't act so surprised. After all that running I just did I think I built up enough stamina to run a marathon." The three of them laughed and walked into Oscorp.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As they walked through the door to Oscorp they heard the tour guide calling everyone to get their attention. Everyone turned and looked, and the tour guide started talking.

"Hello everyone. My name is michelle, and welcome to Oscorp. Before we start I just wanted to say that if anyone is caught wandering off, the tour will be ended for that person. Now let's begin shall we?"

She started by leading everyone down a hallway that lead to a giant room. It looked like they used this room as kind of a base of operations. It had hundreds of people sitting at computers doing who knows what kind of research. Then she lead them down another hallway into a smaller room full of people in lab coats writing in journals, and conducting all kinds of experiments. Peter couldn't help but think about how much he and Gwen wanted a job like this. His thoughts were interrupted when the tour guide started talking.

"Over here we have a genetically altered spider." She motioned to an empty container. "That's strange, I could've sworn it wasn't feeding time yet. Oh well, let's move along."

Peter was disappointed. He loved spiders, he always had. His thoughts were interrupted by Gwen.

"It's ok Pete, there will be more genetically engineered spiders that you'll be able to see."

"You really think so?" They laughed. All of a sudden he didn't feel so good. He felt himself get dizzy and he stumbled backwards.

"Peter, are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"No. I need you to tell the tour guide why I left." Peter groaned.

"Wait, you're leaving! But you have been waiting for this forever." Gwen said, surprised.

"Gwen, I really don't feel good!" Peter muttered.

"Ok then, I'll cover for you." Gwen replied.

"Thanks, you're the best." Peter hugged Gwen and then sprinted for the exit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter sprinted all the way home. He didn't know how he did it, but somehow he made it. As he busted through the door Aunt May and Uncle Ben were sitting in the same place they were when he left.

"What are you doing home?" Asked Aunt May.

"I don't feel good." He replied as he was halfway up the steps, "I'm going to go lie down for a while." And with that Peter was in his room with the door shut.

Peter didn't even make it on to the bed. He got in the room, threw his shirt off, and passed out immediately.

 **Yay! I'm finally finished. It took me a lot longer than it should've for me to finish this chapter. In the next chapter Peter will learn about his new powers, and take them for a test run. So until then, Bye!**


End file.
